D'Or et d'Argent
by MiyAsuka
Summary: Angstshipping. Malik x Ryou. Recueil de oneshots.
1. Une Nuit

**D'Or et d'Argent**

Avant-propos

Ceci est un recueil de one-shots plus ou moins longs sur mon couple préféré : Malik et Ryou. Tous ces one-shots n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres sauf si cela est précisé. Le rating varie entre les différents textes. Il se peut aussi que certains one-shots ne soient pas inclus ici (dû au fait que ce site n'accepte pas les fics de rating MA) mais vous pourrez les trouver ailleurs (l'adresse se trouvera très certainement dans mon blog).

* * *

Titre : Une Nuit  
Rating : T 

&&&

Ça n'avait duré qu'une nuit. En temps normal, Ryou n'était pas adepte des histoires sans lendemain. Mais il avait rencontré au bar un magnifique jeune homme à la peau de bronze, aux yeux d'améthyste et aux cheveux d'or. Ils n'avaient pas discuté, ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Ryou l'avait invité à venir chez lui.  
Tout s'était passé bien trop vite. Les draps avaient souffert de leurs ébats.  
Le magnifique jeune homme était parti au petit matin, avant même que Ryou ne se lève, laissant un bracelet d'or comme seule preuve de son passage.  
Ça n'avait duré qu'une nuit. Pourtant, ce souvenir hanta Ryou toute sa vie.


	2. Gomen ne

Titre : Gomen ne  
Rating : K+

&&&

"Dis-moi, racontes-moi tout."  
C'était ce que Ryou avait demandé après Battle City. Mais Malik ne savait pas pourquoi c'était à lui qu'il demandait ça. Après tout, Yuugi et les autres auraient pu lui expliquer.  
"Ils ne me disent rien, ils ne m'ont jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé lors de mes absences."  
Mais, avait-il vraiment besoin de savoir ?  
"Je suis fatigué de toujours avoir une mémoire incomplète."  
Malik avait bien des souvenirs qu'il préférerait avoir oubliés.  
"S'il te plaît, dis-moi."  
Comment lui dire ? Comment dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'avait utilisé, qu'on avait laissé deux esprit maléfiques abuser de son corps. Comment dire à Ryou qu'il avait cessé d'exister par sa faute. Malik ne sut comment, mais il raconta tout, sans omettre de détails.  
"Merci."  
Pourquoi le remerciait-il ?  
"Mais il y a encore une chose que j'aimerai savoir."  
Quoi donc ?  
"Est-ce que tu regrettes ?"  
Et pour Malik, poser ses lèvres sur celles de Ryou était le seul pardon qu'il se devait d'offrir.


	3. Unité

Titre : Unité  
Rating : M  
Notes : Mon premier lime depuis assez longtemps.

* * *

Deux mains caressant avec douceur son dos couvert de cicatrices, une bouche presque affamée se pressant sur son cou, deux fines jambes enserrant sa taille en une délicieuse étreinte. Malik était perdu quelque part entre le Ciel et la Terre. Son ange l'emmenait de plus en plus haut, les préparant tous deux à la plus merveilleuse des chutes.  
"Ryou..."  
Un soupir parmi les cris. Puis le souffle des deux jeunes garçons s'unit en un seul alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient en un baiser passionné.  
Nombreux étaient ceux qui condamnaient leur union. Mais alors, pourquoi leurs deux corps s'épousaient-ils si bien ? Malik et Ryou n'avaient pas besoin de réponse à cette question. Seul comptait le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient meilleur sentiment que celui de ne faire plus qu'un.  
L'étreinte du Japonais se resserrait de plus en plus. Son compagnon n'avait pas besoin de mots, il savait. Sa main passa entre leurs corps et les caresses qu'elle prodiguait rapprochaient toujours un peu plus Ryou de la petite mort.  
Cris éperdus et déclarations enfiévrées résonnaient dans la pièce. Aucun des deux amants ne voulait mettre un terme à leur danse passionnée, mais ils savaient que tout avait une fin. Alors, dans un dernier râle, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le dernier des frissons, leurs corps se tordant, froissant les draps.  
Ryou laissa échapper quelques larmes en sentant la bouche de Malik mordre son cou, le marquant d'une empreinte qui ne disparaîtrait qu'après plusieurs jours avant de réapparaître à nouveau, pas forcément au même endroit.  
"Malik... Je t'aime..."  
"Moi aussi, mon ange."  
Ils s'embrassèrent puis, de son pouce, Malik essuya les gouttes d'eau salée sur les joues de son amant avant de prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres, leurs langue s'engageant dans une bataille vieille comme le monde. Puis la nuit ferma ses paupières sur eux, et la Lune jura un instant que ces deux garçons n'en étaient qu'un. 


End file.
